


Delirium

by Beanshiee



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Violence, anyway complicated relationships, but also hints of deputy x Jacob, but violence for sure because I like writing about it, dubcon, mostly deputy x john, no rape or stuff, nothing very explicit though, sorry I just like fighting and stuff, yeah it will be complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanshiee/pseuds/Beanshiee
Summary: Deputy Irina Carter has an usual past, unusual problems and unusal relationships with people she mets on her way. Thrown into the middle of the war zone that Hope County has became she has only one goal, and it is not saving the people of the county.It is her own survival.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, after a year I've finally decided to write a full story about my Deputy.  
> The story starts right after listening to John's broadcast on the radio tower on Dutch's island. Some situations will be quite similar to those in-game, but mostly, I will try to write different stuff, because Irina's interactions with the people are not exactly the same like those in the actual game. Honestly, they are very different...  
> I don't own any characters, only my Dep.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as veinereastath!

**PROLOGUE**

    Irina was sore.  
  
    She could not fully recover from the helicopter crash and the frenzied escape with Burke. She still could not tell if she was grateful to Dutch for her help, or if she would have preferred to stay on that shore, waiting to be found by the cult. Maybe then everything would end sooner; her problems would exist no more. It seemed, however, that she was expected to build a resistance movement. Yeah, great.

    Deputy could say a lot about herself, but she was definitely not a good leader. She lacked charisma. In general, she lacked the most important skills needed to get into the middle of the war zone. She was not outstanding in shooting, she did not have good condition. The only thing that she was definitely very good at was driving a car, thanks to her past, but it definitely wouldn’t be too helpful in this situation.

    She felt a squeeze in her stomach.

    Carter was in a Hope County for less than a year. She didn’tt know it very well, because she was rarely forced to move outside the police station. Mostly she had when there were some minor problems. Someone got drunk, someone was too loud... It seemed, however, that the situation changed drastically and only within a few hours. Any contact with the outside world has been cut off, and the cult has very efficiently blocked the ways of escape, collapsing tunnels and sending out airplanes patrolling the boundaries at the tops of the mountains.

    Wonderful. No help, no way to run away. Only because the government was fucking stupid and decided to sent 5 people to deal with the terrorist organization. Honestly, who thought it was a good idea?

    Irina sighed softly, feeling the cool metal of her rifle begin to slip from her sweaty hands. She swore quietly. She hated this type of weapon, so she decided to arrange a list of priorities in her head. In the first place was to find something more... Quiet. Subtle. And gloves, because she could not imagine carrying a weapon in wet hands for 10 hours every day, if not more. Perhaps it was a small detail, but at some stage it could affect her survival, which she was aware of.

 _“_ _Hey, kid.”_ She shivered, hearing a strange voice suddenly. Rook needed a moment to remind herself that she was carrying a radio. She took a deep breath, bringing it closer to her mouth, with a brief sigh letting Dutch know she was hearing him. _"Have you decided where you are going?"_

    She looked around. The radio tower was a very good vantage point. She saw the mountain with the statue of Joseph in the center of the Henbane region, apple fields in the valley, and the Moccassin river in the mountains. However, the truth was that she did not want to go to any of these places.

 _"No."_ She replied laconically, clearing her throat softly. She leaned her back against the tower pole, trying to enjoy the only positive - fresh, cool air. Apparently, in some places you couldn’t even count on it, thanks to the bliss that the cult sowed mainly in the vicinity of the river. _“_ _Not yet, at least.”_

_“Yeah, well, I would recommend you to head to the Valley. We’re not sure if the rest of your team is alive, but there might still be a chance for Hudson.”_

    Irina wasn’t too optimistic about it. Not to mention that she never had a close relationship with Joey. She cared more about Pratt, who was like a brother to her. The only person she truly cared about at this point. _“Well, maybe there is, but I have no fucking idea where she could be, that’s one thing. Second – I have a feeling that I will get caught the moment I set a foot in the valley.”_

_“You have to give it a try. You already gave a small show liberating this island. I have faith in you. Try to find out something. I suggest you head to Fall’s End, maybe you will get to know something important from the folks out there…”_

_“… But?”_ She sighed, knowing that there was something she won’t like about the idea.

 _“The last call I got from them was yesterday, when the cult attacked them. Mary May and Pastor Jerome are probably kept hostage right now, so in order to get to them, you will have to get rid of the cultists.”_ Dutch's voice was almost apologetic. Irina wondered why he was sitting in the bunker all the time. He was an ex-military man, maybe an elderly one, but rather still fit for battle. Why not take a rifle in your hands and at least try to help someone? Why did he lay down a job to the first better person that he found?

 _“Yeah, right.”_ She murmured, watching the sun that was slowly dissapearing over the horizon. _“I will move my ass in a few minutes. I’ll let you know when I will figure something out, okay?”_

_“Okay. Take care, kid.”_

    A silent click signaled the end of the conversation. The woman scratched her chin nervously. Irina didn’t want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay on the radio tower, watching the setting sun. She was fine here. The only problem was the idiot recording of the youngest Seed brother, with his voice was still echoing in her head.

_You don’t have to do anything. **We will come for you.**_

    Something about it sounded so private that it felt like he actually said, _"_ _ **I**_ _will come for you."_ She shivered, almost feeling his bright eyes boring into her interior. He was somewhere far away, out of reach, but he made her so nervous that she thought she could feel his breath on her back. The manner in which he had already observed her in the church did not fill her with optimism either. Damn, everyone was looking at her then, as if they were expecting her to come. Could she possibly show in Joseph’s dream as part of one of his "visions"?

    She chuckled darkly at the thought, then slowly got up. She had to make a decision. Where she should go? Dutch was right, heading to the valley seemed like the most reasonable option. Going there would make sense. Hudson could still be saved.

    But Irina didn’t make any sense at all, so she decided to start her journey in the Whitetail Mountains.

 

* * *

 

    

    When she finally managed to get off the radio tower, which took her more time than climbing up, she moved toward the fork of the roads just outside the island. She felt strange, leaving theoretically the safest place in the whole county, but there was no turning back. Sure, she could try to hide herself somewhere and pretend she was dead, hoping everyone would consider her so – especially the Seed family. The idea was extremely tempting, and in fact the only factor that dissuaded Irina from putting it into practice was that Pratt needed help. If he lived at all. Until she finds out what happened to him, she decided to try to do something. Anything. Pretend to be tough, at least.

    It was already dark, which she found beneficial. Under these conditions there was lower risk of getting noticed. The most important thing was that she got rid of her deputy uniform. A black blouse and military pants were enough to blend into the surroundings, but the rifle she held in her hands looked a bit suspicious. She needed to find a better weapon, anyway. She didn’t feel confident with AR-C, but on the other hand, it was better than nothing. She only had two spare magazines, but that should be enough for her for a few days. Or one day. Or even for one night. She wasn’t yet sure how many Peggies she would met on her way. Dutch’s island was occupied by a bit more than dozen of them. She guessed it would be worse in the one of the actual regions with heralds in them, but it was hard to say _how much worse._

_"HERE IT IS! KILL IT, FOR THE FATHER!"_

    The woman turned her head, seeing the three cultists crossing the road and walking toward her and the animal that probably was their main interest. Possibly by turning the irritated puma's attention away, they saved Irina's life, but even if they did, they certainly didn’t do it on purpose and because of goodness of heart. Nevertheless, the woman was grateful to them somehow... Although this feeling accompanied her for only a fraction of a second before she instinctively raised her weapon and shot in their direction. After several meetings with them on the Dutch island, she doubted their good intentions.

    She missed the first shot - the second hit one of the men on the side, tearing the clothes, body, making the victim grab the wound and shout in pain. The man knelt on one leg while two of his companions attacked. Not good. Irina realized that she was in the open area. If not to count the bushes, but they definitely will not protect her from shooting.

    However, she was protected by a mysterious cougar, who with a furious roar jumped forward, getting to its enemies in just two extremely long strides. It jumped on one of the men, knocking him down with its body and impetus. It was too dark for Deputy to be able to tell what was going on, but after the sound of gurgling she took a guess that the cat was just tearing its victim's throat. It wasn’t a nice way to die, for sure.

    She didn’t think about it, however - she focused on the last of the three assailants, who seemed disoriented by the sudden development of events. Well, it was their mistake, they could go quietly. Instead they decided to shout as loud as they can, which was extremely stupid. Irina aimed and fired. One bullet hit the opponent in the left shoulder, the other in the chest. The only disadvantage was that one of the shots hit Irina on the shoulder. A bullet had a chance not to hit her at all - it only grazed the skin. The wound, however, was painful and intensely bleeding. At least it didn’t look too serious, but she didn’t have any medkit with her.

    Great. Just great.

    She staggered slightly, gently brushing her wound with her fingers. Blood like blood, it wasn’t anything new. The scent, however, could catch the attention of some predator, and many of them prefered walking around at night. Apart from the fact that just five meters away the bloodthirsty cougar was killing the two still breathing Peggues, literally tearing their bodies alive. They were screaming. Loud.

_"Hey, HEY."_

    She didn’t think her words very carefully, but she wanted to get the animal's attention. It looked at her with two-colored eyes, fur covered with blood. Irina cleared her throat quietly and slowly raised her hand in a gesture of peace. _"...You can leave them now, they are dead a little,_ _you know._ _"_

    The cat was looking at her intensely, then snapped, but it seemed to understood the message in some way, because it moved away from the bodies and puddles of blood, shaking off slightly. Then it sat on the side of the road, beginning to clean its fur. Yes, it can take some time. Irina looked around, breathing heavily, feeling the sweat gathering at her temples and chest. She already had enough of it all. She wanted to find shelter and get some rest. And to come back to the subject of searching for her companions in the morning. Or in the afternoon, depending on the length of her sleep. She licked her chapped lips, glancing at the cougar again, which seemed to completely ignore her at this point. Irina decided that it makes no sense to stand here any longer. Any moment anyone could come here, interested in shouting and the sounds of shots. So she moved on, leaving the carefree and peaceful cat behind her, approaching the bridge by the Silver Lake. Her legs were still trembling, and her arm ached, but she didn’t want to stop. It was not a good place to do so. If, however, she could reach the forest, she could find some cabin, perhaps. Or even someone's home. Maybe even with alive people in it.

    She crossed the bridge in a hurried step, despite the desire to stop and admire the moon reflecting in the water's surface. Whatever could be said about Hope County, it had an amazing charm. If there would be no cult in here, it could really be one of the best places on earth. At present, however, it was one of the worst, and the beauty of nature was not enough to save its reputation.

    The transition to the new region was almost felt. The air in the Whitetail seemed to be much cleaner than the one that hung over the river. Irina took a deep breath and entered the very heart of the forest. On one hand - nobody will notice her here. On the other - the chance to meet a bear or a pack of wolves was quite big. After all.. It was Montana. Meetings with wild animals were a part of everyday life, some of which cost their lives. Death from the animal's paws would be, however, not better than being caught by the Eden’s Gate.

    At that moment she heard a whistle, and felt a piercing pain as the arrow dug into her knee.

****

**END OF PROLOGUE**


End file.
